


Le Corbeau et le Renard - Remix Écologique

by Maria_Alton



Category: Fables de La Fontaine, Fictions Partagées
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ecology, Gen, Nature
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Alton/pseuds/Maria_Alton
Summary: [Je poste ce texte pour HLu, en rajoutant un titre car il en fallait un.]





	Le Corbeau et le Renard - Remix Écologique

**Author's Note:**

> [Je poste ce texte pour HLu, en rajoutant un titre car il en fallait un.]

Au moment où le corbeau ouvre son bec pour montrer sa belle voix, il fait tomber son morceau de fromage. Le renard en profita pour saisir sa proie et s’enfuie avec. Le corbeau très vexer que le renard l’ait piégé, il décida de poursuivre le renard pour récupérer le fromage.

Tous les deux parcours le long de la forêt, l’un voulait semer son ennemi et l’autre voulait reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Cependant, le corbeau n’arrivait plus à suivre le renard et ce dernier a pu s’enfuir. Très embêter, le corbeau décida de continuer à explorer la forêt pour retrouver la piste de son fromage, il constate au fur et à mesure de son avancé à quel point la nature se dégrade, il assiste à une déforestation, les arbres sont la plupart morte ou alors coupé, les animaux disparaissent au fur et à mesure et certaines espèces mais on la famine.

 

Très intriguer par ce qu’il vient de voir, le corbeau décida de voir les animaux de la forêt pour qu’on lui explique la situation actuelle. Il rencontra un écureuil sur le chemin.

 

-Cher écureuil, que se passe-t-il dans ce lieu paisible ?

-Ah je vois que vous n’êtes pas au courant, malheureusement ce que vous venez de découvrir c’est une des conséquences de la bêtise humaine, ils essayent de détruire cette forêt par pur égoïsme, à cause d’eux beaucoup souffre de famine et le pire c’est que certain d’entre nous somme chasser par eux.

-Mais c’est horrible !

-Hélas nous somme trop faible, nous ne pouvons rien faire, les humains sont bien trop puissants pour nous.

\- Oui je vois… J’ai une dernière chose à vous demander, auriez vous vu un renard dans le coin ?

-Oui j’en ai vu un il est parti dans cette direction.

-Merci beaucoup et j’espère que vous allez survivre plus longtemps.

Le corbeau repris son chemin dans la direction que l’écureuil lui avait donné. Cependant, Il remarque au loin un ours qui essaye de fuir au loin, le pauvre est poursuivi par des chasseurs mais malheureusement la pauvre bête se fait attaquer et a été capturer. Aucun des animaux ne sait ce qui peut se passer pour l’ours, certains pensent qu’il va servir de nourriture ou alors d’autre personnes pensent qu’ils vont s’attaquer à sa fourrure.

Mais les faits sont là et aucun animal n’a pu intervenir sous risque de subir le même sort réserver à l’ours. Le corbeau était surement le plus choquer d’entre eux, il en revenait pas de ce qu’il voyait pensant que c’était un mauvais rêve, l’aigle quant à lui était très furieux

 

-Comment ose t’ils venir ici et s’attaquer à cette forêt qui était si paisible ?! Ils n’ont donc plus aucune honte ? Bon sang, ont souffre tous, on en a marre !

Certains animaux étaient aussi très en colère tandis que d’autre se cachait pour éviter d’attirer des problèmes et de vivre paisiblement.

Il arrive dans la tanière du renard et voit ce dernier nourrir ses enfants, le corbeau décide d’intervenir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as volé mon bout de fromage ?

-Comme tu as pu le constater cher corbeau, depuis la déforestation moi et mes enfants nous avons du mal à nous nourrir, si je t’ai volé ce n’est pas pour le plaisir mais uniquement pour le bien de mes enfants.

 

Le corbeau se sentait mal de l’avoir jugé aussi rapidement.

-très cher si vous m’aviez expliqué la situation depuis le début je vous aurais sans aucun doute donner ce bout de fromage, je m’en veux sincèrement de vous avoir jugé trop vite car je ne viens pas souvent dans cette forêt et j’ignorais le désastre qui se tramait ici. J’ai une idée, pourquoi on ne mangerait pas ensemble

-oui cela me semble une bonne idée.

 

C’est alors que le corbeau et le renard avec ses enfants mangeraient ensemble dans une humeur chaleureuse malgré la catastrophe qui se produisait dehors mais tout à coup pendant cet instant de bonheur, ils entendirent au loin un coup de feu puis un hurlement qui ressemblait à celui d’un sanglier et effectivement c’était un sanglier qui à été chasser par les irréductibles chasseurs. Le corbeau ainsi que le renard et ces enfants essayent de fuir de leur tanière. Un par un on essayer de fuir, le corbeau en premier sont trop de difficulté et sont plan était d’attirer les chasseurs pendant que le renard et les enfants s’échappe.

Le plan est un succès total avec l’aide du corbeau et aussi grâce à la nuit qui réduit la vue des chasseurs, ces derniers estiment qu’ils fassent trop sombres décident de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer.

Le Corbeau rejoint le renard et demandent de lui expliquer clairement la situation.

-Répond moi honnêtement, que se-passe-t-il ici ?

-Et oui cher corbeau, vous remarquez la situation dans lequel nous vivons tous depuis quelques mois. Avant nous vivions paisiblement, nous étions tous heureux et la nature nous aimait mais maintenant les choses ont changé, regarde ! les déchets toxiques qui sont apparus et à cause de ça certains sont mort, les arbres ne poussent plus, le paysage est plus agréable à regarder, la nourriture manque de plus en plus, ont meut de faim, je te mentirais cher corbeau si je te disais que j’arrive à tenir le coup malgré la situation. Moi et mes deux enfants, ont en peux plus, à chaque seconde, chaque souffle, nous avons faim.

-Papa, j’ai encore faim. Quand est-ce qu’on mange ?

Le Renard, malgré la présence de ses enfants, n’a pas pu retenir ses larmes, le corbeau était aussi ému de voir ce qui se passe dans la forêt et se sent de plus en plus et égoïste d’avoir encore une fois mal jugé et d’avoir poursuis le renard. Un des deux enfants du renard ne bougeait plus, hélas il était mort de la famine.

-Tu vois cher corbeau ? voila ce que nous vivons tous les jours et personne ne veux nous aider, chacun fait la sourd oreille et pendant ce temps, nous nous souffrons en silence alors que le problème est visible à l’œil nu, mais bon c’est pas grave pour eux, nous sommes des animaux et eux des humains…

Le corbeau, attrister d’assister à ce qu’il vient de voir, décide d’enterrer ce pauvre petit qui n’a pas eu la chance de vivre longtemps à cause d’une conséquence de la nature. Le corbeau et le renard ainsi que le dernier enfant restant, décide de se balader dans la forêt quand tout un coup ils remarquent une réunion et l’aigle que le corbeau avait remarquer dans l’après-midi. Le renard posa une question aux hiboux.

-Mais bon sang pourquoi tout le monde se réunit ?

-L’aigle à décider de réagir au vu de la situation qui se dégrade.

 

L’aigle réagit

-Mes chers compagnon, merci d’être venu ce soir, savez-vous pourquoi nous sommes tous réunis ? Pour la survie de notre espèce ! voyez-vous, encore une fois la bêtise humaine bouleverse la nature de la forêt, NOTRE nature ! la situation mes cher amis ne peux plus durer ! nous devons réagir à ce massacre ! Vous voulez voir encore un de vos ami se faire tuer sous vos yeux ? voir un de vos enfant mourir à cause de la pollution qui surgit jusqu’ici ? Vous voulez mourir de faim ! Non, personne ne veut subir ce genre de massacre et il est hors de question que nous fuyons ! Ce que je veux est simple, le matin nous allons tous attaquer de front ces maudits humains. Mais ce que je demande ne peux pas le réaliser tout seul hélas et c’est pourquoi je me remets à vous. Seriez-vous prêt à m’aider ?

 

Tous les animaux de ma forêt on pousser un cri de joie et d’encouragement.

-Très bien dans ce cas ce qui peuvent se battre viennent avec moi.

Le lendemain matin, au moment ou les chasseurs revenait dans la forêt, une armée d’animal de la forêt fonçait tête baisser sur les chasseurs quitte à risquer leur vie. Grâce à cette action les chasseurs ont pris panique et se sont enfuis et depuis ce jour les animaux de la forêt se sont jurés de toujours s’entraider pour défendre leur terre. Pour le corbeau cette expérience lui aura appris une chose : il faut toujours se mettre à la place des autres et ne pas vivre de manière égoïste.

 

 


End file.
